


That's Not My Problem!

by The_White_Wolf



Series: Lauriver Christmas Submissions 2020 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: #lauriverholidays2020, Christmas Fluff, Day 2 - Mistletoe, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: Laurel is trapped under a mistletoe.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Thea Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen
Series: Lauriver Christmas Submissions 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042908
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15
Collections: Lauriver Holidays 2020





	That's Not My Problem!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is a day early for most of you, but Aussies are from the future. Ray_Writes has been very gracious in letting me post my fics early due to timezones. Anyway, this is my submission for Day 2, Mistletoe.

Laurel rolled her eyes as she helped her sister in all but name decorate the Bunker to celebrate the yuletide season. She looked around at the usually utilitarian workspace to look at the red and green tinsel that adorned the display cases for their suits. There was also a large plastic Christmas tree sitting in a different corner of the underground lair.

Thea looked at her watch and clicked her tongue, before looking at Laurel. “I think that I left the eggnog in my car. Can you get it while I finish decorating the Christmas tree? 

Laurel hesitated for a second after she noticed what she could have sworn was a smile on Thea’s face. A certain kind of smile that never boded well for her. Instead of asking what she was up to, Laurel walked towards the elevator and headed towards Thea’s car. She unlocked it to find that the car was empty, there was no eggnog. With a small huff, Laurel trudged back. She entered the elevator, and once it descended, she took a step out of the steel doors.

“You can’t move until someone kisses you, Laurel!” Thea teased as she pointed up at the mistletoe.

Laurel sucked her teeth, playfully glaring at Speedy. “Speedy… I’m pretty sure that’s not the rules…”

The younger woman snapped her finger, “That’s not my problem!” Thea answered quickly with a mischievous smirk. “I don’t make the rules. And the rules are uncompromisingly rigid.” She then had the gall to recline on the chair and swivel around it, sipping a glass of eggnog.

Laurel heard footsteps and looked up to see Curtis entering through the garage. “You knew?”

“Yeah,” Curtis said looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “If you don’t want to be trapped beneath the mistletoe, you go through the back entrance.”

Behind her, she heard the bell of the elevator chime. She froze. When Laurel heard the heavy doors roll open, she felt two warm strong arms wrap around her. Laurel felt her stomach flutter as she turned around in his embrace, and couldn’t help but mimic his warm smile.

“I see that we caught ourselves a pretty bird!” He then winked at his sister, who turned back to talk to Curtis.

“You planned this?” Laurel asked, her smile widening.

“Yep.” Came her boyfriend’s unabashed monosyllabic reply. Oliver then pressed his lips against hers. She sighed, resting her head against his chest, and hummed dreamily. “Merry Christmas, Pretty Bird.”

“Merry Christmas, Ollie.” She sighed, as she rose on her toes to kiss him again.”

They were so focused on each other, in their own world, that they didn’t hear the elevator behind them open. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. Laurel and Oliver turned to see John and Lyla trapped inside the elevator behind them.

“Oliver, Laurel.” Digg greeted them. “Are we allowed to use the mistletoe, or have you two claimed it as your own?”With a slight chuckle, Oliver guided Laurel towards the assortment of food on the table that Thea, Curtis, and now her Dad were laying out. It was going to be a nice holiday, that was for certain.

  
  



End file.
